Your Eyes
by akane miyuki
Summary: Happy belated SetoKano day! (2/3) Kano merasa, matanya tidak pantas untuk Seto.


" _ **Aku mencintai dirimu dan juga mata yang kau benci itu."**_

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kagerou Days/** **カゲロウデイズ** **© JIN**

 **Your Eyes © akanemiyuki**

 **Fic ini milik saya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fic ini.**

 **Warning:**

 **Sebenarnya ini untuk SetoKano day pada tanggal 3 Februari kemarin, hanya saja saya lupa dan saya baru ingat kemarin, jadi.. HAPPY BELATED SETOKANO DAY!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Kano mendapati sesosok pria tampan yang terbaring disebelahnya. Dengkuran halus dan hembusan nafas yang damai membuat Kano terpana.

Apa yang Seto lakukan di ranjangnya?

Tunggu, tunggu. Jika di ingat ingat lagi, tadi malam mereka bertemu di sebuah café, ia minum bersama dengan Seto dan yang lainnya untuk perayaan hari jadi perusahaan Mekakushi yang ke 3.

Setelah tegukan kedua, yang ia ingat hanyalah Seto yang memapahnya berjalan pulang dan setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap.

Wajah Kano pucat. Apakah ia melakukan hal hal aneh pada Seto atau mungkin Seto yang melakukan hal hal aneh padanya? Kano menarik nafas panjang dan berniat menanyakan hal tersebut pada Seto ketika Seto bangun nanti.

Kano belum pernah melihat wajah Seto sedekat ini sebelumnya. Konyol, memang pernyataan tersebut. Selama 4 tahun menjalin hubungan, mereka sama sekali tidak pernah berdekat dekatan seperti ini karena urusan perusahaan mereka dan kerja yang terlalu banyak. Apalagi dengan posisi jabatan Seto yang lebih tinggi dari Kano, membuat keduanya semakin sulit untuk bertemu dan bicara di dalam kantor. Bahkan mereka menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari rekan kerja mereka yang lainnya.

Kano menyingkirkan helai helai poni yang menutupi kelopak mata Seto, membuat Seto terbangun.

"Selamat pagi, Kousuke." Ujar Kano dengan senyuman hangat. Sedangkan Seto yang masih berada diambang kesadaran pun hanya bias terdiam, mencoba mencerna situasi macam apa yang sedang ia alami saat ini.

Sedetik kemudian, wajah Seto memerah dan ia menunduk dengan segera.

Kano menatap bingung, menyadari bahwa Seto tengah malu, ia terkekeh pelan.

"Oh, Kousuke.. kenapa malu?" Tanya Kano sembari mendekatinya. Seto pun memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Aku tidak percaya kita melakukannya tadi malam.." ucap Seto sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Kali ini, yang malu adalah Kano.

Jadi itu benar? Mereka melakukan hal hal yang tidak senonoh tadi malam?

 _Oh my dirty_.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi malam?" Tanya Kano penasaran, walau ia sebenarnya enggan bertanya karena pasti jawabannya akan sangat memalukan, tapi ia tetap bertanya. Seto sempat kembali bertanya, apakah Kano yakin dengan pertanyaannya barusan, namun Kano tetap menjawab Iya.

"Tadi malam kau mabuk, dan aku membawamu pulang. Kau mengungkapkan semua keluh kesahmu tentang hubungan kita selama ini ketika aku membawamu pulang dan kau juga memaksaku untuk menyetubuhimu dan kemudian kau me—"

"—HUWAAAAA STOPP! HENTIKAN SAMPAI DISITU!" ide buruk, bertanya pada Seto.

Dengan wajah yang memerah, ia kembali bertanya. "…Apakah kau melihat mataku?" Tanya Kano, pertanyaan itu membuat Seto menoleh kearahnya dengan cepat.

"Tentu saja, kenapa?"

Diam.

Tidak ada jawaban. Kano hanya menunduk perlahan.

"Kousuke maaf." Ujarnya tiba tiba. Seto bingung.

"Kenapa? Apakah kau melakukan kesalahan? Shuuya, apa yang terjadi?" Seto mengangkat wajah Kano yang kemudian ia melihat, wajah Kano yang merah dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Shuuy—"

"—Selama ini, aku hanya dapat melihatmu dengan mataku yang bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya padamu.. aku sangat ingin bicara denganmu di kantor, namun aku hanya dapat memandangmu dari jauh, seakan akan mataku memaksaku untuk tidak bicara dan mendekatimu selama ini.. Aku benci mataku ini. Karena itu aku tak mau kau menatap mataku lagi.." ujarnya, terisak pelan.

Seto mencubit pangkal hidung Kano, menyingkirkan lendir ingus dari hidung kekasihnya ini. Kano menutup mata erat erat.

"Shuuya, tatap aku." Kano enggan menjawab, apalagi melihat.

"Shuuya." Tak ada jawaban.

Seto menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau kau tak membuka matamu aku akan mengelitikimu sampai kau tak bisa berhenti tertawa." Ancamnya. Oh, Seto tahu sekali kalau Kano paling tidak kuat dikelitiki, maka dari itu, Kano membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian Seto memaksa Kano untuk menatap kearahnya.

"Dengar, aku ini mencintaimu dan aku tak akan pernah meragukan perasaanku. Aku juga tersiksa, kau tahu? Menjalani hubungan seperti ini. Kita berpacaran tapi rasanya seakan akan kita orang lain saja, tapi inilah resiko yang harus kita terima." Ujarnya, Kano menenangkan dirinya.

"Haaah.." Seto membuang nafas panjang.

"Shuuya. Apakah kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Seto. Kano menjawab dengan cepat setelah itu. "Tentu saja, Kousuke.. kau meragukanku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya kecewa."

"Hah?"

Satu kalimat yang membuat Kano bingung. Kemudian Seto melanjutkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, sedangkan kau tidak mencintai dirimu sendiri." Kano terdiam mendengar penjelasan tersebut.

"Shuuya, kau itu sempurna." Dilanjutkan. "Aku tak paham kenapa kau membenci mata yang begitu indah." Kano kembali diam dan hanya dapat menatap kedua manik pasangannya.

"Dengar ya, aku mencintaimu dan mata yang kau benci itu, tahu?"

Memabukkan. "Begini saja. Aku akan menyempatkan waktuku untuk bertemu dan bicara denganmu di kantor. Aku akan meminta pada boss untuk meringankan tugasku, dengan begitu kita akan lebih sering bertemu kan?" ujar Seto.

"Tapi—"

"—Tidak, tidak ada tapi tapian. Aku juga ingin _quality time_ kita bersama." Kano kembali diam.

"Dan kau tahu apa? Aku akan membawa orangtuaku kerumah orangtuamu untuk melamarmu." Kano membelalakkan matanya.

"Kousuke.. kau serius?" Tanya Kano.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah merencanakan ini dari 1 tahun yang lalu, loh." Kemudian ia tersenyum pahit.

"Itupun kalau kau mau, menikah denganku?"

Tanpa perlu ditanyakan pun, wajah Kano sudah mengatakan semuanya.

"Ya."

 **FIN**

 **A/N: Halo**

 **Sudah berapa lama tidak muncul di FFN ya…**

 **Sudah lama banget sih kayanya.**

 **Anyway! Happy belated SetoKano day!**

 **Duh tega teganya Miyu ngelupain hari jadi OTP hhhhhhhh**

 **Aaah, last but not least, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction!**

 **Sudah lama banget gak ngetik jadinya mungkin aneh orz Miyu ingin produktif lagiiiii**

 **BYE!**


End file.
